Naruto Lemon Reader x Various Kunoichi
by PapiDelThotties
Summary: Reader x Various Kunoichi (Summary to be Expected)


**I just want to inform my readers that I wrote this to practice my writing. After reading various fics that included sexual scenes, I thought it would be fun to see if I had the ability to write such a scene. (Also, this is my first time publishing, so, sorry for the weird formatting.)**

**I'm sorry in advance if anyone wanted me to continue onward since, I have nothing else written besides this. But, if a majority of my readers would like for me to continue, I would gladly do so. Since, I originally planned a plot, an actual plot, in advance. It's just not written at the moment, due to not being sure if my story would even be found or be of relevance.**

**Make sure to comment your opinions about my story!**

**The next chapter will most definitely be the continuation. Until next time, and to those who found this story, enjoy yourself!**

*

The moonlight shone down, a diffuse glow, lighting the forest from pitch black to charcoal grey. It was a diffuse ocean above you, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered above. A sliver of moonlight spilled passed through the groves of trees and onto Ino, splashing down its watery white-silver glow onto her, bathing her, illuminating her. In the moonlight her skin is honeyed.

You let your eyes roam over her exposed breasts, you were awestrucked at how they glowed in the moonlight. Her perfect pink aeroles seemed succulent. As your gaze rises to take in the face that soothes you, both your eyes interlock, Ino's eyes shimmered in the rays of the moon. Her eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and geniuine so endless: as big as the sea. Her eyes spoke of a beautiful, yet powerful soul. It set you aright and made you happy.

She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her smooth, silky white skin was completely flawless. You doubt she used anything to enhance her appearance. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season.

You sat comfortably on a fallen tree trunk, while Ino was on her knees, slowly stroking your shaft. A smile was plastered on her face as she looked up at you. You couldn't help but smile back. It was surreal that you were getting a blowjob from Ino, one of the most beautiful kunoichi in Konohagakure. You simply couldn't believe it.

You never expected for this trip, to obtain extremely rare medical herbs for Sakura, would almost get you killed, but, in exchange being able to get Ino down on her knees. The blowjob, in Ino's words, was to pay you back for saving her life earlier. Since, without you interferring in her fight against those enemy ninjas, Ino would be dead. In all honesty, you were fine enough with Ino healing your injuries you've substained while protecting her, but, Ino felt that it was necessary for her to do more than healing. So, you decided to just go along with it.

A moan escaped your mouth when Ino began to softly suck one of your balls. It didn't take long after for her to begin swishing it around inside her mouth, before switching to the other. Your breathing started to hardened when she managed to put both your balls into her mouth at once. You felt her tongue tenderly licking the both of them while they were being warmed up in her mouth. Ino used her tongue to move them all around; her lips were completely enveloping your entire sack, up to the root of your cock.

After a few seconds, Ino removed your balls from her mouth and started to lick your shaft with the tip of her tongue. Starting at the root, Ino worked her way up to the sensitive underside of the cock, right under the head. She gave that area some licks, and then teased you a bit with long slow licks up and down the shaft. When she knew you needed more direct stimulation, Ino wrapped her lips around the whole head of your cock and started to gently suck. Fondling your balls with her hand, she slowly lowered her mouth over the entire organ, getting it deep inside her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down at a slow pace. With all the pleasure you were recieving you couldn't help but want more. You placed a hand behind Ino's head, to keep her in place, as you began to buck your hips up and down; beforehand Ino stroked the root of your cock with her hands and swallowed your shaft once more. Her eyes widened as you start to go deeper down her throat. Ino swirled her tongue wildly, trying her best to keep up at your pace. Ino closed her eyes, preparing for impact, due to you thrusting your pelvis, which was hitting her in the face. It seemed that she drove you mad with desire.

You started to sweat; Ino could feel it on your thighs, pounding against her face. You groaned and moaned with pleasure as she became more firm with the sucking. Ino drooled and slobbered all over your shaft, trying to make the blowjob as wet and messy as possible.

You made sure to keep your groans from getting louder, to not wake up your team, but, your breathing became more desperate. Tired from the thrusting, you sat back on the fallen tree to relax and to enjoy the pleasure. Ino fondled your heavy balls as she deeply sucks your shaft. Your balls began to draw closer to your thighs, a sign that a orgasm was imminent. Ino intended to milk you dry; she sucked and licked it lovingly, while stroking your balls. She looked up; your eyes were tightly shut, and your hands were by your side on the tree trunk. Ino reached your hands and placed them on her breasts, letting you have something soft and pleasant to hold onto while you came.

Ino sucked you faster and made soft moaning noises as she prepared to finish you off. Her pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down the organ; she made loud slurping and sucking sounds with her mouth. Your cock was rock hard and throbbing; Ino could feel it shaking. She could visualize the hot white cum loading up in your balls getting ready to squirt hard.

The contractions began, and your erection flexed. Ino focused the muscles of her mouth and tongue intently on the head of the cock while tightening her grip around your balls. Ino felt the pre-cum that she'd been tasting all throughout the blowjob start to drip out even more. Then the explosion came.

She bobbed her head up and down and forced herself to quickly swallow it up, not wanting to lose a single drop. You grabbed her breasts tightly. Spurt after spurt of hot cum shot down her throat. Ino was able to gulp most of it down quickly, but some of it filled her cheeks. Your own cum mixed with her saliva as she licked the tip of your shaft, valiantly swallowing it all down. She struggled to breath through her nose, which was buried in your pubic hair, as Ino finished you off, milking even more cum out of your balls with her hands. Just when Ino thought it was over, your cock quivered with some involuntary aftershocks, and yet more creamy juice trickled deep down her throat. Ino kept your rock hard erection in her mouth after the main part of the orgasm ended; there was drop after drop of cum still dripping out of the head of your cock even though the huge spurting phase had ended.

You completely collapsed, spent and drained. Ino lovingly stroked your thighs; your cock was still in her mouth, but she had stopped stimulating you as Ino knew your cock would be very sensitive. Ino slowly let you withdraw, and gave the head of your cock a soft little kiss, licking off the last remaining drops of fluid.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ino asked, while licking off the remaining cum that dripped onto her lips.

You nodded your head in agreement.

"Good." She stated. "Well, I guess that's it for now, time to head back to camp. Before one of them wakes up and sees that we're gone." Ino got up from her knees and stood, basking herself in the moonlight.

A small grin crept onto your face. Seeing her stand before you, her body completely exposed. There is something so disarming about seeing Ino naked. There's a vulnerability in her eyes you couldn't resist. Your eyes traveled from her face to her collar bone, delicate in the semi-darkness, then to her breasts. Without any clothing to hold them, they sit lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and molded to her form.

You looked at her with a soft smile, before commenting on her breasts and physique. "They look so lovely on you, Ino. Your body helps show them off."

Ino blushed, her face slightly turning red.

You sighed to yourself. "It's a shame that I won't be able to return the favor, for you pleasuring me.I wouldn't mind returning the favor..." You trailed off once you see a smile appearing onto Ino's face.

"I'm glad you've mentioned that," Ino said gleefully, "I want to be pleasured also! It's been ages since, I've last done anything like this. So, I'll let you do **one** thing to me, in exchange for the blowjob I've given you."

Energy seemed to appear from nowhere as it rapidly flowed through you after hearing her agreeing. "Sounds great," you exclaimed. You quickly stood up from the fallen tree trunk and took a few steps towards Ino. She said she'll allow you to do one thing to pleasure her so, you quickly glance up and down her body, deciding which portion of her you'll pleasure. After giving it a few seconds of thought, you've decided it would be best to pleasure her down there like she did to you, it only seemed fair.

"You made a decision?" She questioned.

"Yes," you simply answered.

"Alright! What is it going to be?"

You said no words as you grabbed her shoulder, lowering her down along with you onto her knees. Ino was surprised to be on her knees once again, she wondered what you were up to. After you lowered her, you lay on your back on the soft grass.

"Sit on my face," you simply ordered.

"Oh," she gasped.

Doing as you said she positioned herself above you without hesitation, Ino slightly hovering above. Both your eyes interlocked once more as she lowered herself completely on top of you. You wrapped your arms around Ino's waist as you feel her warm clitoris against your lips.

You wasted no time in starting. Your tongue trailed against her lips. Tasting her. Venerating her. Sliding your tongue up and down against her tight wet clitoris, which was begging for the touch of your tongue. Around and around you swirled, drinking in her scent, drinking in her reaction, until you feel her tremble above you.

You drove your tongue inside her, setting off a shattering moan, which she tried best to muffle, that was pure enjoyment for you to hear. It seemed if you touched her right, she would make the most glorious sounds —raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure. You had just barely started but, Ino grabbed your hair, yanking and pulling you closer, wanting you to push deeper inside her. It was quite a relief to see Ino enjoying it.

Feeling her tremble, hearing her moan in pleasure, and seeing her face turning into a bright red hue from just barely starting boosted your confidence. Ino being in such a state inspired you to go even further. You lowered one of your arms and thrusted a finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. At this moment, you simply didn't care if her moans woke up your team. Ino shuddered against you, her legs quaking, and when you finally slowed to look up at her, you saw her hair was a wild tumble, and her face was glowing in a red hue.

Ino used her hands to cup your head to hold you still as she rocked into you. Her clitoris ramming against your finger, helping it go deeper inside. Your finger felt how soft, moist and warm it was inside her. You cursed to yourself for being drained too quickly to experience the inside of her with your cock.

Minutes past before Ino broke the silence, "I'm going to cum!" Not wanting to cum all over your face, Ino quickly moved away, your finger moving along with her.

As on cue, when Ino was safely away from your face, cum start to drip from her clitoris. Cum slowly oozed out, due to your finger blocking the only exit. It felt hot feeling her cum sliding down your finger. After enjoying the thought of making Ino cum, you slid your finger out from inside her and was greeted with a finger drenched in cum. It caught you by surprise at how much she actually came.

"Don't worry, I'll clean your finger for you," Ino informed. She grabbed your hand and placed her mouth over your cum dripping finger. Ino gently licked and sucked off her own cum. "I'm done." She announced.

"Wow, thanks for that, Ino." You said, while wiping your finger across the grass to dry your finger.

"No, problem. It's the least I can do for you saving me back there." Ino stood up once more and began to dress herself, not caring that her clit was soaked in cum and saliva.

You stayed lying on the floor, proud of yourself for what has happened. Your attention was focused on Ino as she got dress near you. You took mental pictures of her naked body since, this would be the last time you would see her unclothed. Ino noticed your stare and decided to tease you abit by bouncing her breasts.

You chuckled at her. "Good night, Ino."

"Good night. Just make sure to keep this a secret. Or else I'll have to hurt you."

"Don't worry, I will."

After the small conversation, Ino walked back towards camp. While you stayed behind since, it was your shift to watch the perimeters.


End file.
